platinum_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker
Origins-''' Akira is a second-year high school student on probation who meets Morgana and transfers to Shujin Academy in the spring in Tokyo near Aoyama-Itchome. He lives in a coffee shop called Cafe Leblanc, located in Yongen-Jaya and owned by Sojiro Sakura, an acquaintance of his parents. He becomes classmates with Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki, who join him in his endeavors alongside the mysterious Morgana. Additionally, he is the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, a group whose purpose is to steal the hearts of corrupted adults in order to create a reformed society. He helped Tokyo become a lot safer, before going his own path Yeo City now that he was a freeman. Once he arrived he found Platinum Academy facing enemies in an arena, so he made his entrance and helped. Even snapping a joke at the group to lighten the already bad mood they were in. From there on Akira relaxed here, however didn't become a full member. He says he simply helps them, and doesn't want to be a part of the team after seeing their 'boss'. He'll treat them family, but not bow down to Vance. Ever. A few days after, Weiss talks about her father to the group which causes Akira thinks the man needs a change of heart. So he helps lead the group through his palace, changing the heart of Weiss' father and putting him in custody for child neglect. Kurusu after that became quite a well loved member for his sass, rebellious nature, great coffee, and will to protect the group at all costs. Joker is now the leader of most missions as a cause of this. 'Personality-' Joker is typically nice and caring to most of the people he meets, spending his time helping them with their problems and giving them good laughs. Though he likes to tease a lot of them, making fun of them at times with short quips or even flirting to make them blush. He's also quite calm typically, due to him taking most threats in a lesser way then others and the fact he never sleeps so he can't really show his emotions as well as others. Akira also secretly adores cute things, people or children, or puffballs. Giving them hugs and compliments whenever fit. But the thing everyone notices about Joker is his cocky demeanor. Typically smirking or chuckling at threats during battles, and cracking jokes towards the enemies to annoy them. He may appear a bit dumb at times doing this, but he is anything but naive. The Trickster always has a plan of sorts, prepping battles and doing research in his spare time to figure out the safest plans/attacks possible for the team. Not only this but he is a high believer in luck, not even fearing to do something sacrificial due to him following Lily's moto. Being better everyday. He took this to heart, making a goal to never be taken out, and to always... Get! ''Back!'' ''Up!'' 'Apperance-' Beans- 'Abilities-' Due to the cognitive world plus much experience in smash bros and heart changing, Akira has taught himself a lot about self defense. After witnessing a bit of Soild Snake's techniques with his combat knife, Joker took some notes from him. Learning about the best places to attack, and go for when using his blade. Along with his high proficiency, he's able to spin the knife in amazing flashy style. Usually not helpful in combat, but he does it anyway because he wants to look cool. He also can fight hand to hand quite well too, however he still can't make the correct fist for a punch, not making him weak but usually causing him to prefer kicks and stabs. He mixes his melee skills with a gun as well, using it in a few of his attacks with style and long range moves. However his best power besides his Persona's is his agility. Joker moves very fast, and reacts at similar speeds. Quickly attacking enemies and dodging in flips. Couple this speed with his stealth techniques and Joker is dangerous in a hand to hand combat situation. He might not be a brute but his weapons and wits make up for it. But... his Persona's are where things get ridiculous. He has magic and strong resistances to certain attacks depending on which he uses. 'Joker's Persona List-' 'Arsene-' Resist Curse, Weak to Ice/Bless. * '''Eiha: Deal weak Curse damage to 1 foe. * Eigaon: Heavy Curse damage to 1 foe. * Cleave: Deal weak Physical damage to 1 foe. * Rising Slash: Heavy Physical damage to 1 foe. * Maeiga: Medium Curse damage to all foes. * Life Drain: Steals an enemies hp for their own. * Tetra Break: For physical walls, deflecting them. * Makara Break: For magical walls. * Sukunda: Decrease 1 foe's Agility for 3 turns. * Flash Bomb: Medium Physical Damage to all foes Alice-''' Resist Psychic/Nuclear, Repel Curse, Weak to Bless. * '''Dekunda: Negate all -nda debuff effects of party * Concentrate: Multiply user's next magical attack damage by 2.5. * Megidolaon: Deal severe Almighty damage to all foes. A large shiny explosion that slowly rises in mass and explodes all! * Patra: Cure Dizzy/Forget/Sleep/Hunger of 1 ally. * Heat Riser: Increase 1 ally's Attack, Defense and Agility for 3 turns. * Fire Wall: For Wrayth. * Ice Wall: For Ruby. * Sukukaja: Increase 1 ally's Agility for 3 turns. * Die for Me!: High chance of instantly killing all foes Mada-''' Resist Psychic, Absorbs Fire, Null to Nuclear, Weak to Ice. * '''Agidyne: Deal heavy Fire damage to 1 foe. A large blast down of fire! * Blazing: Hell Deal severe Fire damage to all foes. The ground turns to fire and erupts upwards at the opponent to do large damage! * Unshaken: Will Impart immunity against Confuse, Fear, and Rage. Ardha-''' Resist Physical, Null to Ice and Electric. * '''God's Hand: Deal colossal Phys damage to 1 foes. * Invigorate: 3 Recover 7 SP each turn in battle. * Cosmic Flare: Deal severe Nuclear damage to all foes. * Wind wall: For Ryuji. * Debilitate: Decrease 1 foe's Attack, Defense and Agility for 3 turns. * Dormina: Put one enemy to sleep. Dark Frost-''' Repel Fire/Curse, Null to Nuclear, Ice is absorbed. * '''Mayfu: Ice crystals summon, and explode. * Diamond Dust: Deal severe Ice damage to 1 foe. * One-shot Kill: Deal severe Gun damage to 1 foe. High critical rate. Ishtar-''' Null to Electric, Wind is absorbed. * '''Diarahan: Fully Restore the HP of yourself. * Mediarahan: Fully restore party's HP. * Samarecarm: Revive 1 ally with all HP recovered. * Salvation: Fully restore HP and cure all ailments of party except for unique status * Maziodyne: Deal heavy Electric damage to all foes. Rangda-''' Repel physical/gun, Null to Fire, Weak to Ice. * '''Bloodbath: Deal heavy Phys damage and inflict Fear (low odds) to all foes. * Counterstrike: 15% chance of reflecting Phys attacks. * Swift Strike: Deal 3 to 4 times weak Phys damage to all foes.17% Eigaon:Deal heavy Curse damage to 1 foe. Chi You-''' Resist Gun, Repel Physical, Repel Psy. Weak to nuclear. * '''Gigantomachia: Deal colossal Phys damage to all foes. * Psycho Force: Deal severe Psy damage to 1 foe. * Repel Phys: Repel Phys attacks. * Fortify Spirit: Reduce susceptibilities to all ailments. * Psycho Blast: Deal severe Psy damage to all foes. * Absorb Psy: Absorb Psy attacks. * Concentrate: Multiply user's next magical attack damage by 2.5. SATANAEL-''' Resist everything but bless and curse. Bless is nullified and curse is absorbed. * '''Maeigaon: Deal heavy Curse damage to all foes. * Megidolaon: Deal severe Almighty damage to all foes. * Riot Gun: Deal severe Gun damage to all foes. * Survival Trick: Survive one instant death attack with 1 HP remaining. * Cosmic Flare: Deal severe Nuclear damage to all foes. * Heat Riser: Increase 1 ally's Attack, Defense and Agility for 3 turns. * Unshaken Will: Impart immunity against Confuse, Fear, and Rage. * Victory Cry: Recover full HP and SP after a successful battle. 'Arsenal-' ▪︎Combat Knife: For simple high speed slashes and attacks Joker uses his combat knife in almost all combat situations. ▪︎Trickster outfit: A bullet proof vest that gives him a bit of an resistance to magical attacks, along with Joker's normal resistance to attacks he's quite the durable being with the suit. ▪︎Wild Card Persona: A Persona capable of summoning others, like Arsene, Dark Frost, and many more. ▪︎Tyrant Gun: A model gun made by Lucifer, completely unbreakable. 'Weaknesses-' Most of his persona's have weaknesses, and hitting Joker with the right attack as he uses one can knock him over. Akira is also not the strongest warrior physically, due to him technically still being a highschooler. He can also be overwhelmed at times by enemies with extremely fast attacks, or have high resistances to his moves. 'Gallery-' Category:Characters Category:Platinum Members